Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad Part 5
Here is the fifth part of Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Murfy as Toby *Baby Globox as Percy *Rayman as Thomas *Clark as Henry *Polokus as James *Globox as Gordon *Rocket Robot as Bertie *Casey Junior as Mr. Conductor *Grogh as Diesel 10 *Henchman 800 as Splatter *Hunchman 1000 as Dodge *Tracy as Lily *Tootle as Patch *Jebidiah as Grandpa Burnett Stone *Doc as C. Junior Transcript *Casey Junior: Grogh was in a dump, but the steam engines were still right on track. (Steven Page and Children perform He's A Really Useful Engine while all the steam engines puff along with lots of work to do) *Chorus: He's a really useful engine, you know, All the other engines, they'll tell you so, He huffs and puffs and whistles, Rushing to and fro, He's the really useful engine we adore! He's the one, he's the one, He's the really useful engine that we adore, He's the one, he's the number one, Thomas the Tank Engine, He's a really useful engine, you know 'Cause the Fat Controller, he told him so, Now he's got a branch line, To call his very own, He's the really useful engine we adore, Little blue train, he's always there, Whenever you need a hand, If you need help with a situation, Who comes into mind, He's a really useful engine, you know, Maybe little, but he's never slow, Stand back in amazement, Just you watch him go, He's the really useful engine we adore, (Chorus) He's the one, He's the number one, Thomas the Tank Engine, He's the really useful engine we adore! *Rayman: Morning, Clark, what's the matter? *Clark: My engine has got boiler ache. *Rayman: And I'm collecting 6 trucks of welsh coal for him *Clark: Aw, thank you, Rayman, special coal will make my engine feel much better. *Rayman: Well, I wish I could make Mario feel better by finding him (Rayman collects six coal trucks, but accidentally bumps one of them, and causes it to go through the buffers that lead to a magic railroad. Rayman sets off) *Rocket Robot on Wheels: Morning, Casey, and your 5 coal trucks. (vroom vroom) *Rayman: 5? But I'm supposed to have 6. Wait a minute... Did I bump one of them? (Prince Thomas with his coaches and caboose arrives) Hello, Baby Globox. *Baby Globox: Oh, hi, Rayman. I was worried about you. MacQueen told me you lost a coal truck today. *Rayman: Yes, I lost it when I was the buffers, which were near the little grotto. *Baby Globox: Maybe those are the buffers that lead to the secret railway. *Rayman: And the grotto is the lost engine's special platform. *Baby Globox: Oh, yeah. *Rayman: Baby Globox, you protect those buffers from Grogh, and I'll find Casey Junior. *Baby Globox: WHAT!? Me? Um... Why me? *Rayman: Because you're a really brave engine, Baby Globox. *Baby Globox: Ah, I forgot. *Grogh: Hello, twinkle toes! (while Casey Junior is walking towards the viaduct) Remember me? That little rat won't have much use to see you looking like that. (Casey Junior tries running up the grass verge, but fails, and rolls down into Pinchy) and I see you forgot the sugar! How careless of you. Say hello to me. (moves onto the viaduct and laughs evilly) Okay, twinkle toes, I know about the buffers. *Casey Junior: That's what I saw in my dream. It's coming true. My universe is starting to crumble *Gorgh: And I know about magic railway, and when I find that engine, you and all those puffballs will be history. Now tell me the truth, what are the buffers? You've got 10 seconds. (Casey cuts the tubes of Pinchy apart, causing Grogh to scream in terror and run away, with Diesel 10 throwing him into the air) Oh no! *Casey Junior: Yes! (Casey is flying towards the windmill and lands on some sandbags) Did you put all this here for me? You must have known that I was coming. How kind of you. Oh, I'm at the windmill. Now that's what I call a perfect landing. (sees some strange magical writing) This must be the clue to unlock the source of the gold dust. (reads the magical writing) Stoke up the magic in the mountain and Barbara and Princess Lady will smile and watch the swirls that spin so well. (the writing fades away) Now where's the writing gone? *Henchman 800: (at the coaling plant) So, boss, how come you let twinkle toes escape? *Hunchman 1000: Yeah? *Grogh: Oh, that? Well, I did by accident. I was testing him to see, if he was going to escape. *Henchman 800 and Hunchman 1000: Liar, liar, pants on fire. Does he wear pants? Well training pants. *Grogh: Alright, playtime's over, guys! *Henchman 800 and Hunchman 1000: Uh-oh! *Grogh: Now it's time for the next lesson. Huh?! I call it how to stop being stupid! (hits the coal trucks which hit the coal hopper lever to allow coal to pour all over Grogh. Polokus, Clark, and Globox laugh) *Grogh: Now that's going to ruin my facial. *Henchman 800 and Hunchman 1000: Oh! *(Back on muffle mountain Tracy and Tootle meet for the first time.) *Tootle: I bet you can't climb that tree. (Tracy climbs up the tree with ease) Where did you learn to do that? *Tracy: Up a fire escape *Tootle: Hiya I'm Tootle. *Tracy: I'm Tracy. *Jebidiah: Hi, Tracy. *Tootle: Hi, Uncle Jebidiah. I was riding into shining time. Could Tracy come with me if she'd like to? *Tracy: I'd like to *Jebidiah: Sure she can go. Be back by sunset, Tracy. *Tracy: Do you want to come to ? *Jebidiah: No, I never go there now *Tracy: Bye *Jebidiah: So have you ever ridden a horse before? *Tracy: Nope. *Jebidiah: Well, Barbara, what are we to do? It all seemed so much easier when Emma and I were children. (Tracy is at shining time, when she and Brain meet Doc again, they were old friends) *Tracy: Doc! *Doc: Tracy, I'd given upon seeing you again, what's blue green red and goes beep beep! *Tracy: A parrot and you mean, chirp, chirp. *Doc: Nah, trains, talking trains, I'm on my way to Namyar. Now you can come with me if you like *Tracy: Can we be back by sunset? *Doc: I hope so, I need to get back to the beach. *Tracy: Okay. *Doc: Great. It's this way. We'll take the shortcut. *Tracy: Really? *Doc: There's two of us. I'll have to use cousins extra supply it doesn't matter well have more soon. *Tracy: (picks up a bit of gold dust) Can I take this little bit back for Uncle? *Doc: Be my guest. I'll take care of it. Ready? Here goes *(Doc blows his whistle and they are transported to the magic railroad.) *Tracy: You've grown bigger. *Doc: Maybe you're smaller I just adjusting to, my new surroundings. This is the life. Whoa! Bit bouncy, isn't it? *Tracy: Where are we? *Doc: The conductor's railroad. *Tracy: Magic railroad? *Doc: Whatever! We're travelling miles and miles to the island, but I don't think this railroad's going to be here much longer, it'll vanish like the engine. *Tracy: what engine? *Doc: The engine that used to travel on this railroad I never saw it, I don't know what happened to it (spots one of the missing coal trucks) Hey, what's that doing there? Are you ready, Tracy? Here are the buffers. (screams as he and Tracy go through the buffers) *Tracy: Where are we? *Doc: The island of sodor, of course. Umm, this way. Category:UbiSoftFan94